


Everything Else Is My Fault

by notenoughcoffee



Series: Shared Moments [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughcoffee/pseuds/notenoughcoffee
Summary: A drabble from the prompt "“It’s definitely not my fault. Everything else is my fault, but I swear, this isn’t"It's totally Anne's fault.





	Everything Else Is My Fault

“It’s definitely not my fault. Everything else is my fault, but I swear, this isn’t,” Anne tried to appease Jane, her arms extended in front of her pleadingly, as if she could quell the homicidal rage emanating from Jane in palpable waves by calming gestures alone. 

 

“Explain yourself. Now.” Jane’s tone was flat, a clear indication that her temper was only just contained. It made Anne break out in a sweat and crouch lower, subserviently. _God, if only I could play dead at this point, I would do it to make Jane stop looking at me like that,_ she thought.

 

“Y’see. What happened was,” Anne stalled, frantically trying to come up with an explanation that wouldn’t make the situation worse, “we wanted to do something nice for Anna, y’know with it being her birthday soon and all.”

 

Jane’s eyes narrowed further. “Get to the point.” 

 

Anne willed her eyes to fill with tears, in the hopes that Jane’s anger would be directed elsewhere if Anne looked even more pitiful. It always seemed to work for Katherine. She took a shuddering breath and gave a sniffle to add to the effect.  “And we thought to ourselves ‘well, what does Anna love more than anything’ and we couldn’t quite work out how to humiliate Henry and take him for everything he’s worth for a second time,” Anne gave a watery smile, hoping a little humor would lessen Jane’s fury. Jane gave no indication that she heard the joke. “So, we thought dogs! And well…” Anne gestured to the room around her before trying to make herself as small as possible amid the chaos and clutter.

 

“And you what? Went out, found some rabid animals, and set them loose in my home?” Jane took a step toward Anne, and Anne swore she had been less afraid when she faced the French swordsman at her execution.

 

“Well, no, but-” 

 

“But nothing. I come home to my house in shambles and it’s all you’re doing!” Jane gestured to the chewed up cushions. Stuffing was flung in places Anne had no chance of being able to reach. Toilet roll was dragged from one end of the room to the other, behind and through furniture, back across the room again and disappeared out of view into the hallway. House plants were upended and soil was embedded in the carpet in a tangle of tracks. The entire contents of a shelf of trinkets had been cleared, most of them spared but a few shattered beyond all possibilities of repair. Pages from books and notebooks were scattered about with holes from teeth and chunks missing. Every upholstered surface was covered in a layer of fur, and in the beams of sunlight streaming through the window, more fur flew about in the air looking for a new place to settle. 

 

Of course Anne could see why Jane was so mad, but she hadn’t intended for any of this to happen. “I’ll clean it up. Promise.”

 

“To my standard of clean. Not whatever it is you call clean. I can’t even look at this or you.” Jane turned toward the kitchen and Anne momentarily thought about stopping her from seeing the scene in there too, but decided it was best to rip the bandage off and get it over with.

  
“What the fuck, Anne!”

 

Anne knew it was going to be a long night.

 

****

  
  
  
  


Jane’s attention was caught by a flutter of pink in the garden. She moved toward the window to see what Katherine was doing out there. Her heart caught in her chest at the sight. Katherine was asleep, her head resting on the belly of a shaggy dog that surely weighed more than she did. Her hair was draped over his side and catching in the breeze. The dog’s tongue was hanging out of his mouth as he panted beneath the hot sun, clearly too warm in the summer heat, but not wanting to disturb his new friend. Another dog, slightly smaller than the one being used as Katherine’s pillow, was leaping around, snapping into the air, trying to catch midges. A third dog, tiny in comparison, sat perfectly still, its head cocked to the side, staring directly at Jane through the window. Jane knew immediately that she’d lost this battle, and she went to fetch some bowls of water.

  
  



End file.
